Gunmetal Moon (Life of a German Werewolf)
by ErieRiver
Summary: It's been one year since Medic joined RED Team. And it seems like hes finally settling in. But just one little slip could change his life completely. (The story switches back and forth between 3rd person and the Medic's point of view.) I do not own Team Fortress 2
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Even through the heavy fog, the moon shines brightly. Populating the rooftops and winding alleyways with dancing shadows. The ground glitters like gold from the shell casings scattered throughout the battlefield. Tattered clothing and blood decorates the walls like a demented three year old's wall painting. The smell of gunpowder and singed flesh smother my senses. My hearts beats wildly at the sight of all this blood, pain, and hatred.

I smell him again! He's close! I feel the beast rise up in me. I let it take over. The boy is fast, but not fast enough. Besides, there's nowhere left to run. In his panic, he doesn't sense me until I'm only 10 meters away. No more running. No more of his comrades to shield him. It's their blood that decorates the walls of this cursed place. I have him trapped in this alley. This is where it ends.

The color of gunmetal suddenly slashes through the unforgiving darkness. This pistol is the last thing that stands between me and my prey. How pathetic. The muzzle flashes from the small weapon provide him with one last look at his doom. A tattered lab coat soaked in blood. Claws sharp as knives. And terrible, yellow, glowing eyes. He empties all twelve rounds into my chest. I take no notice. A huge set of bright, white teeth flash through the night and ends the young man's torment.

I bury my jaws into the still warm body. The delicious taste of blood and flesh quells my hunger slightly, but not enough.

MORE! MORE! I NEED MORE! I WANT TO KILL MORE!

(I awake with a start)

A dream. It was just a dream.

- The End -

Hi guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Its my first fanfic! (Screams of happiness) If you would just take a couple more seconds to write a review, that would be great. Be honest. Seriously don't hold back. If the reviews are good, I'll upload the next part. If they're not, I'll upload the next part anyway. Thanks. BYE!

- Erie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(I awake with a start)

A dream. It was all a dream.

"I look over at my clock. GOTT IN HIMMEL! It's already 7:10! The entire team is up by now and I haven't got breakfast ready!"

In a whirlwind of German curse words and clothes, the Red Medic got ready for the day. Buttoning up his shirt and pulling on a dark red vest he gave himself a once over in the mirror. "Oh well. I'll have to comb my hair later." With this done, the medic burst out of his room and sprinted down the hallway.

Expecting to be greeted with a flurry of profanities, he was surprised to find the kitchen completely empty, save for Tavish DeGroot, the team Demoman, who acknowledged his presence with a belch, and then proceeded to collapse into a drunken heap. Medic stood there for a moment, stunned and confused, until realization hit him like the freight train at Well. "Scheisse! It's Saturday! Everyone's sleeping in!"

Sighing to himself, Medic dragged the snoring Demoman back to his room. Opening up the door, he gagged at the overwhelming smell of sulfur and smoke. Empty bottles rolled along the cracked and burned floor. A large wooden desk took up about half of one wall. It was filled with all sorts of wonderful little powders and half-finished devices that help your insides become outsides. In the back corner of Demo's room was a rickety old bed soaked in what Medic hoped was alcohol. Only one thing smelled worse than this cesspit and that was Demo's liver.

Hoisting the drunken scot into the bed strained every muscle in the tired German's body. Finally succeeding in his task, Medic stumbled out of the room, and made his way back to his own bedroom. Apart from having a tolerable smell, Medic's room wasn't much tidier than Tavish's. All 4 walls were crammed with shelves that were crammed themselves with various objects: Jars holding suspiciously human looking hearts, dusty medical textbooks, boxes of extra syringes, parts of a medigun, various poisons, and a bust of Hippocrates. In a corner there was a fridge with a very large lock on it. "Believe me." The medic would sometimes say to his curious teammates, "You do NOT want to see what's in there." I another corner, there was a big heavy chest filled with weapons. Finally, on the back wall, was a small bed. The kind you buy for a child. Medic collapsed onto the lumpy mattress and immediately fell into a fitful nap.

"Even through the heavy fog, the moon shines brightly…"

- The End-


End file.
